Oracles
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: Three powerful spellcasters seek out a student each. How will their teachings affect that of the individuals they have chosen. RanAka, RyoUky, MouSha, KunNab, and some TofKas.
1. Prologue: New Teachers

Oracles

New fic, I've recently finished watching the Ranma 1/2 series, so this is my first story of that particular series. I've had this idea for quite a while. I'm using some characters from Fire Emblem to help this story out. In this story Kuno and Nabiki have graduated and it also starts after the incident with Saffron as well as the wedding incident.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ranma 1/2 or Fire Emblem, I'm just using them for the time being.

Prologue: New teachers

* * *

Three robed figures were standing on the outskirts of Nerima at noon.

The one in gray robes and with a long grey beard stated, "Are we all aware of the location we're bound for?"

"Yes," the one in black robes and a monocle on his right eye responded, "we are to meet at the springs in three days."

"Then let us get moving," the one in white robes said.

The other two nodded and they warped to the location each of them were bound for.

The one in gray appeared in front of the Neko Cafe.

The one in black appeared in front of the Kuno estate.

And the one in white appeared in front of the Tendo residence.

The man in grey robes walked into the Neko Cafe.

"Welcome to the Neko Cafe," Cologne welcomed. "The servers should be in shortly, so what would you like?"

"I am not here to eat anything," he answered. "I'm here to speak with one of your servers."

"I hope you're not here to see Shampoo," she said.

"I am nothing like Happosai," the man reassured her. "I carry no reason to think along the same lines of him, considering it isn't befitting for someone my age. It's not even befitting for someone his age."

"So that means your older than Happy," Cologne stated. And that lead them into a conversation that lasted for ten minutes when Shampoo and Mousse approached the door finishing each of their deliveries.

"The one I wish to speak with will enter in three, two, one," and Shampoo and Mousse entered at the same time.

"Oh, we have customer," Shampoo stated and got ready to take his order.

"I'm not a customer," the bearded man stated. "My name is Athos, and I'm here to talk to Mousse-san as soon as he puts his glasses on," his left eye then twitched slightly.

Just outside the Cafe...

"What a haul, what a haul," the old lech Happousai said while a bunch of women were chasing him because of the articles of clothing he had stolen. Just as they were about to give up chasing him a bolt of lightning struck Happosai and stopped him dead in his tracks. The beating he got wasn't pretty either.

In the Cafe...

As soon as Mousse approached Athos said, "I will not avoid the matter at hand, I wish to have you as my student. And before you say anything you should take a look at what has occurred outside this establishment."

Mousse nodded and walked outside and was surprised to see Happousai burned and beaten. He walked in with the same surprised expression on his face. Shampoo and Cologne took a step outside to see what happened and were surprised as well.

"I merely provided the lightning bolt that stopped him," Athos explained as he stepped out. "The women that were chasing him gave him gave him the bruises you see. Though the lightning should have knocked him out."

"So you're the one who shot that lightning bolt at me," Happousai said getting up. The beating had apparently woke him from his unconscious state. He then pulled out a bomb. "You'll regret that," he said while lighting it. "Happou Fire Burst," he yelled and was about to throw it at Athos, when Athos raised his staff and flames shot out of the orb on the top of it, engulfing Happosai and his bomb. The resulting explosion only affected Happosai because the cyclone Athos had made kept it contained to his position. Because of this Happosai was blasted straight upward.

With that occurrence finished they walked back into the cafe.

When they sat back down Athos said, "As I was saying earlier, I wish to have Mousse-san as my student, as you have seen, my teachings would greatly benefit you. Also your eyesight could improve with the training."

"I accept," Mousse responded. "When will we start?"

"We will start in three days," Athos told him. "During that period of time prepare yourself," that said Athos stepped out and warped himself to a spot for meditation

At the Kuno residence...

The man in black robes and the monocle rang the bell and a short man answered the door.

"Konnichiwa, how can I help you?" the man by the name of Sarugakure Sasuke asked.

"I'd like to speak with the young master, Kuno Tatewaki-san," the manacled man responded politely.

"Hai, you may come in and wait for him," Sasuke replied and guided the man to the living room to wait.

After a few minutes Kuno Tatewaki stepped in and greeted the man.

"Konnichiwa, Kuno-san," the monocled man greeted. "My name is Canas and I am here to ask you something."

"What is it you wish to ask me?" Kuno asked.

"I wish to have the presence of your father and sister before giving my answer," Canas replied. "It would be best for them to hear this as well."

"As you wish," Kuno replied. "Sasuke."

"Hai, Tatewaki-san," and Sasuke left to retrieve the other Kuno members.

After about a minute Kodachi stepped in and a few more minutes later their father stepped in panting.

"Wat is da reason for dis Taachi?" their father asked in his broken English.

"Yes, why have we been summoned?" Kodachi asked.

"You were summoned on my request," Canas answered and introduced himself. "The reason I asked for your presence is that I wish for young Tatewaki-san to accompany me as my student," he explained.

"What would I be learning and how would I benefit?" the elder Kuno sibling asked.

"You will be taught an ancient magic thought only to be in legends," Canas responded. "As for your second question, your aspect on life will be clear, you will find out what truly matters to you in life, you will find some truth in the world if you wish to know it, and you will gain more power."

"I will need some time to think it over," Tatewaki responded.

"You will be given three days," Canas answered. "If you wish to come with me then be prepared to leave on the fourth day."

"You're giving me a fair amount of time to think it out," Kuno replied. "I will be ready with my answer on that day."

"Okay," Canas replied and left.

At the Tendo dojo...

The man in white robes knocked on the door.

A young man with a single braid in his hair was currently training and heard the knocking. He opened the door and saw a man that looked to be in his thirties in white robes. "Can I help you?" the young man asked.

"I believe you can Ranma-san," the man replied. "I wish to speak with Hibiki Ryoga-san. He'll be under the porch next to the pond for the next five seconds."

"Got lost again," Ranma said more to himself than anyone else. Ranma then ran over to and under the porch and came out with a squirming black piglet in check when he returned to the front gate. "I don't know how you knew Ryoga's location, but it's obvious you know of Ryoga's curse."

"May I come in?" the white-robed man asked.

"Sure," Ranma stated and lead him to the dining room.

"First off my name is Renault, and I believe Ryoga being human would make this easier," and he picked up the tea kettle that was by the door, held it from the bottom for a few seconds and then poured it onto Ryoga, who turned to his human form.

"I suppose that you heated the water up when you were holding the tea kettle, because that's been sitting there all morning," Ranma said.

After Ryoga clothed himself he asked, "For what reason do you wish to speak with me?"

"To be blunt, I wish to take you on as my student," Renault responded. Renault then blinked and a slamming sound occurred and the sound of splashing water followed.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to see a wet Happousai in the pond with a bucket.

Renault then stood up and walked onto the porch, "Truly unbefitting for someone your age," he said to Happosai.

"What do you know?" Happousai argued, "You're still young."

"Only in looks," Renault responded. "Though I'm not as old as Athos, I am over 3,000 years in age. And Athos is the gray bearded man you attempted to attack earlier."

"So there's more than one of you?" Ryoga asked.

"There are three of us and though I am the weakest out of the three, I am the fastest," Renault answered. "Canas is the youngest out of the three of us, but he's also the most powerful. You'll meet them in three days if you accept."

"What would I learn and gain from accepting this?" Ryoga asked.

"Enlightenment, knowledge, help so you don't get lost, power, a realization as to what truly matters in your life, and a trip to Jusenkyo is where we will begin," Renault responded.

"How can you be sure?" Ranma said. "Saffron flooded the springs."

"Canas, Athos and I are three oracles that see specific events," Renault explained. "I see all that is yet to come, Athos can see all that is currently going on, and Canas sees all that has occurred. These gifts will remain with us until the day we leave this world."

"That explains how you knew where Ryoga was," Ranma stated.

"I have only one condition if you accept my teaching," Renault stated. "I will not state what this condition is, either you will accept this condition or you won't."

It took Ryoga a few minutes before he finally came to a decision.

Ryoga looked Renault straight in the eye and said, "I accept. What is your condition?"

"You have to let that whom you've been deceiving know your secret," Renault answered.

Ryoga looked confused for a bit.

Ranma then said, "Translation, you have to tell Akane that you and P-chan are one in the same."

Ryoga then gave them a shocked look, "Are you crazy?"

"You agreed to the conditions," Renault replied. "If you're a man of honor you would have done this long ago. If you don't do it now then you're more of a coward than anyone I've ever known, and not fit for teachings of any kind of fighting. Especially if you've used someone's honor for your own personal gain."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoga demanded.

"Young Saotome may be arrogant and he may be sexist," Renault said. "But at least he has honor. Not once has he told anyone of your removable curse."

"What curse do I have that can't be removed?" Ryoga asked.

"Your bad sense of direction, which ended up getting you that curse in the first place," Renault responded.

"It's Ranma's fault I have this curse in the first place," Ryoga argued. "If he hadn't chickened out and waited for one more day."

"My fault! If you could move in a straight line for 100 meters in the right direction this whole thing wouldn't have happened," Ranma said.

"Ranma, you," Ryoga tried to argue but couldn't think of anything.

"ENOUGH," Renault shouted. "I don't like raising my voice. Ryoga, you have already agreed to the terms. I will find you in three days if you have completed my conditions," and with that Renault walked toward the front door, stopping only to bow to Akane as she was walking down the steps to see what the commotion was all about. Renault left knowing what would happen during this time period. He warped to the location of Athos and Canas as they shared one another's presence in meditation.

* * *

End of Prologue

First Ranma fic, and kind of a pilot chapter to see what the people would think. I go by one rule, if I receive at least one good review I'll continue. I wait to see what I can improve on.


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Tatsu_Shawna

Anime Insaniac

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
